Portmanteau
by serendipitous imp
Summary: Worlds will collide at Fangtasia's Supernatural Soiree in my entry for the Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-Shot Contest. Will Eric be getting a trick or a treat? Spoiler's for all books and Dracula's Night, but somewhat OOC. Multiple POVs and lemons.


**Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-Shot Contest**

**Title:** Portmanteau

**Pen Name:** serendipitous imp

**Characters:** Eric & Sookie (with appearances from some of the rest of the gang as well)

**Disclaimers:** All of the characters belong to Charlaine Harris and hopefully she won't mind me borrowing them for a bit of a Halloween romp. This story is rated M, of course.

**A/N:** A special thanks to my awesome betas, pixiegiggles and evenflo78, for their very speedy work! All of the mistakes left are my own.

* * *

THE SUN kept setting, setting still;

No hue of afternoon

Upon the village I perceived,—

From house to house't was noon.

The dusk kept dropping, dropping still;

No dew upon the grass,

But only on my forehead stopped,

And wandered in my face.

My feet kept drowsing, drowsing still,

My fingers were awake;

Yet why so little sound myself

Unto my seeming make?

How well I knew the light before!

I could not see it now.

'T is dying, I am doing; but

I 'm not afraid to know.

-Emily Dickinson

* * *

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRaarphff"

My hunger spills from the inside, out. My need has become this palpable unquenched fiend within.

Of course, the glass shatters in my hand.

Tiny slivers needle into my aged skin and push their way back out almost simultaneously. I watch as that repugnant excuse for the source of all life cascades quickly from my goblet's remnants. The vile liquid mocks me with its hasty descent to my office floor; it promises much, but delivers nothing. A snarl takes over my face. If I were not vampire, I'd expect bile to have ratcheted up the back of my throat. Even as I am, a heinous taste lingers there all the same.

"I cannot stand it any longer!" I shout at the empty room. No one dares breach my space at all lately unless out of direst necessity; my patience has so clearly waned.

Time has meant nothing to me, until now. Until, _her_. Now each agonizing grain of sand sears at me as it passes through the hourglass. Each second without her is a wooden implement carving a hollow cavern out of my insides and rendering me into oblivion.

"This…this cannot continue," I mumble. I will surely go mad if something detains her arrival tonight. I promised her time apart to heal from the fucking fairies, but enough is enough. I meant days, not months! It is no concern of mine that she feels some pathetic human tug to be near her family. I hardly accept that her deplorable brother shares the same genes and whatever poor misbegotten relative she's been so keen on visiting in Red Ditch cannot be any better either.

"We are pledged and she is mine; she should be here with me now and always!" The words have a twinge of desperation even to my own ears. I pace about the room, further pulverizing the splintered glass shards into nonexistence under my heavy boot soles.

"It is no matter, "I muse aloud. "She will return to me tonight or I will…" What? What would I do? There will be no pleasure in simply taking what I require, not from _her_. I do truly treasure her ability to choose. So I ignore the urges wailing away at me and deny a part of myself. I will do what I must to have her again. What sort of sorry excuse for a vampire am I? The kind tormented with human feelings it seems. I slam my fist to my desk with an air of finality and close my eyes to delve into the heady elixir that is Sookie, from my memories.

"Master," Pam speaks somewhat hesitantly from my office door. I wonder how long she has been there.

"Your guests have begun arriving." Pam continues on, gaining momentum before I can acknowledge her interruption with a sarcastic word. "You know we have outdone ourselves again this Halloween. The vermin are all so pleased with our indulgence of their version of this day. I still don't understand how they don't tire of fur or fang after seeing it on a daily basis now that the Weres are out. I prefer my pastels to this, nonsense." Pam waves her hand over the red leather corset that clings to her petite frame before turning back toward the hall.

My child. She is stunning in her devilish accoutrement. She also likes playing the part much more than she suggests.

"Well, the gratitude lies with Sookie. If she had not assured me of her presence tonight there would have been no need for this bizarre death-mocking ritual. Quite a few of them would have found the real thing all too quickly." Pam gives me an excited grin and lets her fangs extend in accord with my words. She too longs for days past when acquiring sustenance took more than choosing from the pool of lemming donors.

"Pam, be sure to send her directly back here upon her arrival."

"Of course, Master." Pam is almost out the door before she turns back to face me with a gleam in her eyes.

"Do try not to devour her in one gulp. I've grown rather fond of the telepath's irritating presence." She winks at me and then is gone.

* * *

_**Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink.**_

I have always been calmed by the sounds of water. One of Gran's favorite sounds had been the patter of rain against our tin roof. A ghost of a smile stretches across my face. Hey, I'll take it; so many of my memories are tainted with bloodshed and pain that I have begun to cherish the ones that aren't even more.

_**Plink. Plink. Plink. Plink.**_

I stretch a wrinkled toe out of the lukewarm bath water and use it to stopper the drip from the spout. Everything seems so clear now that the decision has been made. I turn over my hands to look at my water shriveled palms and then at the rest of my renewed flesh. It no longer bears the scars of my ordeal. Even with the blood Eric had given me after Doom and Gloom had their fun, it has taken months for the traces of lines to disappear from my sight – from my head, even longer.

"Oh, Eric. My vampire, my love." I wonder how he will receive me tonight. I harbored so much pain right after it happened that I pushed them all away. I didn't work, I didn't wonder and I didn't ask questions. I didn't want to know or understand why, I just wanted to forget. Somewhere amidst attempting to cope it occurred to me I was seeking to rend a real part of myself away from what is the classical me. I could no more do that, of course, than deny the fairy blood coursing through my veins or stop hearing the innermost thoughts of those I encounter.

"It doesn't matter," I tell myself and step out of the tub. None of it does, really. I grab a big fluffy towel to stave off the shivers. Our experiences make us who we are and it is what we make of them that determine the path forward. I have decided to go with what I know. I love my family and friends. I will do as much right by all of them as I possibly can. I must help those that need it and offer whatever I can of myself to protect them.

Standing in front of my closet, I let my bath towel fall to the floor and reach in for the perfect outfit for this Halloween evening. I find some simple white silk and lacy undergarments in my dresser drawer and relish their caress as I slip them over my, now paler, skin. I've lost the sun kissed glow I usually carry year round. A real tragedy, but there's no time for tears over something that's beyond my control.

"Humph," I sigh. I don't even have to turn around to know that Amelia is staring at me from my bedroom door. The mental broadcast my roommate is sending might as well be a scream of worry.

"Sookie," she pleads. "You know you don't have to do this tonight." Amelia stares at me amidst her delicately furry face. The theme for this year's Halloween party at Fangtasia is "_A Supernatural Soiree – Be the Subjects of Legends_." Amelia has decided to honor her now deceased boyfriend, Trey, by coming as a Werewolf.

"I am though, Amelia." I don the rest of my outfit and begin brushing out my hair. My roommate stands there crossing her arms and continues to stare. The silvery blue coat of hair that covers her is quite shiny and looks soft like velvet, even in the low light of my room. "You look lovely, you know."

"Thanks, Sookie. I had to do some spell work, though. Nothing at the costume shops comes close to the real deal."

"Well, I'm sure Trey would agree with me when I say you make an extraordinary wolf."

I look up from buckling the thin ankle straps on my heels in time to see Amelia brushing a tear with the back of her fleecy paw. A knock at the front door distracts us from our too serious talk.

"Oh, he's a bit early. Well, it's not like Bill's is very far. I guess I should have expected. Amelia, would you be a dear and invite him in? I'll just be a few more minutes."

Amelia grimaces, looking like that is the last thing she wants to do, but she leaves to get the door all the same. I have to chuckle a little at her pout. Only Amelia has a complete understanding of my intentions, but she is bound by her own spells not to reveal anything. Bill has the vaguest of ideas as he helped with the research and correspondence on the computer, but he doesn't have a clue as to why. I am glad Bill is not completely recovered just yet.

I glance in the mirror one last time and apply some lip gloss. I look at the two frames on my dresser and, picking them each up in turn, give them both a quick kiss. The first one is a picture of me and Tara when we were little girls being cuddled in Gran's loving arms. The second picture I took just last month; it's of my brother Jason hugging our Cousin Hadley's little boy, Hunter. After making peace with Jason, he actually came to visit me out in Red Ditch where I've been staying while I help Hunter with his telepathy. Tara, Amelia, Jason and Hunter. I tune in closer to the blood bond I share with Eric. I don't have any pictures of my supernatural friends, so my bond with Eric is the only barometer of their affairs. All I pick up is irritation and anxiety with the usual strong undercurrent of lust. Sam, Alcide, Bill, Pam, and Eric. They are everything.

Okay. Ready, set, go. I walk out to the living room to join my roommate and our rather affecting guest. Amelia is quite nervous and visibly fidgeting, unsure of what to do, but she relaxes when she sees my bright and genuine smile. Grabbing our jackets, we flank the vampire as we leave my old farmhouse to join in the revelries of the night. There's an unseasonably chilly nip in the air considering this is Louisiana, but at least the sky is clear. The stars shimmer brightly above us and the first constellation I spy is Orion, the mighty hunter. I can't decide if this is comforting or an omen so just to be on the safe side I close my eyes and make a fervent wish.

* * *

"Insolence!" I shriek at the now whimpering creature whose neck is pinned by my red stiletto. "You contemptibly miserable breather! Just because you ornament yourself in our likeness for an evening does not give you leave to forget your station!" The man is petrified and I love it!

Out of the corner of my eye I see the telepath and her roommate walk in through the front doors. Playtime's over for the moment, I suppose. I pull the groveling man up by his cheap vinyl cape and send him on his way. After all he did only barely graze my butt as he passed and he probably only did that tripping over one of the makeshift tombstones. In transforming our little bar into a very realistic cemetery, we might have neglected to consider the fragility of the breathers. They seem to be having no small amount of trouble navigating through the mud, earth, moss and cobwebs covering the floor amidst the graves. I think one of the vermin staff got a bit carried away with the dry ice as well; the shrouding mist is more like a fog in certain spots.

I turn to watch the delectable pair take in the grand scene from the entryway and I am surprised to see a third following in tow. I do not recognize the man but he is outfitted in the dress of a very well to do vampire. Perhaps it is some fangbanger friend of Amelia's; I find it unlikely for Sookie to have dared show up with company. Amelia spots me through the crowd and I gesture for them to come my way. The three of them are quite captivating even amongst this crowd, and I find it impossible to turn my eyes from them until they are directly in front of me. Apparently several of the other guests are experiencing the same problem. There are lots of murmurs and double takes amidst the throng, both human and supe alike.

"Happy Halloween, Pam!" Amelia shrieks and wraps her tufted appendages around me giving my bottom a quick pat.

"You little minx," I raise one brow and smirk at her. "Were or no, you are scrumptious Amelia!" Even while talking to her I feel compelled to glance at the "vampire" in the group; there is something about him tickling my brain into recognition.

"Sookie, my friend," I say as I lean forward to peck her on her cheek and inhale her delicious scent. "It has been too long. My Master is eagerly awaiting your arrival in his office."

"I missed you too, Pam, and I just can't believe this place! It's incredible!" The telepath seems almost giddy; my Master will be most pleased. "I'll be back in a bit," she squeals tossing her jacket to Amelia. As featherheaded as a day old chick, the girl bounds off over an empty coffin without time for me to say another word.

"Well, I imagine they'll be preoccupied for awhile," I comment. Turning to Amelia and her guest I say, "So, my fur-riddled familiar, aren't you going to introduce me to your impressive cohort here?"

"Oh, he is all Sookie's doing and I'm afraid you'll have to wait for her to do the honors of introduction. My lips are sealed, literally!"

"How curious," I reply and shift so that I am staring directly into the man's eyes. I begin my glamour only to have it thrown off, and it is then that I know.

* * *

My awareness of her presence grows through the bond right alongside the urgency to possess her, until it eclipses the need entirely and I know she has finally arrived. I do hope she is pleased with the décor. I instructed Pam to have it made as much like the cemetery by her house as possible. I am told they even swathed the ceiling in black fabric and placed one of those star projection globes somewhere in the room. Now if she looks up it will be like seeing the night sky. I understand there is even a faux full moon indoors tonight for the benefit of the Weres since the real one won't happen for another two days.

I can hear the beating of her heart like my own personal metronome as she knocks on my office door. It calls to me and I let that alluring thump reverberate throughout my body; I take it in and make it mine. I recline slightly against the front of my desk, crossing my arms and calling out, "Enter."

My lover opens the door and I am confronted with the perfect vision from my memories. The hall light halos her voluptuous frame and she looks every bit the goddess that she did on the first evening we met. She is the light amidst the blackened coal mine that is my life.

"Sookie," is all my mouth is able to articulate. My eyes widen and fangs extend fully. I grip the edge of my desk, threatening to crumble the wood into timber.

"Oh, Eric," she says and runs to meet me, sliding her tiny hand up my chest. I take a moment to hold it right over the spot where my own heart used to beat. The sweetest smile graces her face and my earlier irritation at her absence is instantly obliterated.

Moving like only I can I am behind her in an instant, having first shut and locked the forgotten open door. I nuzzle the sensitive part of her neck and inhale her glorious scent while my arms are pulling her as close as physically possible.

"My, lover," I begin and crumple her pretty dress in my fisted hands, longing to tear it apart so I can reach the rest of her precious skin. "I know I should be gentle, dear one, but seeing you in this beguiling dress takes me right back to the first night you walked in this damnable place; it is all I can do to restrain myself."

"Eric," she exhales and I feel her hot breath as she turns to face me again. "Eric, there's so much I want to say to you but all I can think of now is how unbelievable it is to be close to you." Like a drowning person she is gulping down air and her chest is demanding my attention. I begin to chastely kiss the tops of her breasts as she continues muttering, "You, feel…I mean you look great…your costume, I mean."

"I am Raven," I say as I bend to place my arm beneath her knees. I pick her up and twirl her swiftly, causing her to grapple her arms about my neck. "I will tell you all about my costume later if you like, Sookie," I explain and place her gently on the leather couch. I weave my hands into the luxuriant hair that is the twin of my own and pull her lips to mine for a deep kiss. "For now, let us dispense with trivial words."

"Absolutely," she groans and I can smell her growing arousal.

My left hand still in her hair holding her head back against the arm of the sofa, I slowly trace her curves with my right. When I reach the bottom of the white and red flowered dress I reach underneath and begin tracing her supple legs back up to her treasure. My finger teases the outside of her lace panties and she squirms with pent up need. My own grows hard against my black leather pants and I wish they were not so constrictive. As if she has read my mind, she reaches toward their button and fumbles in the attempt to get it open.

I kiss her again, my tongue lingering over the edge of her lower lip. At the same time, I push aside her panties and quickly dart in one long finger. She whimpers as I retract and place the finger in my mouth to suck the sweet taste. Her eyes never leave mine as I exclaim, "You are exquisite, my lover!"

Resolving my button she reaches in to wrap her tiny hands around my hardness and I growl with the simple pleasure. Our baser desires take over and in a flurry of hands and legs we are both freed from our clothing. Atop her now, I labor over her breasts. I cup and squeeze and lick, sometimes grazing the nipples with my fangs. She is enchanting, her little moans and back arching goading me into the sublime. I press my excitement further onto her leg crushing her with the weight of my love.

"Eric, now," she pleads. "I want you!"

Hearing her beg for my attentions reaches the most primal parts of me and I am undone. Like a mad man I am everywhere at once nipping and licking her succulent, salty skin and I reach three fingers inside her wetness. She is a quivering mess, clearly ready, so I bring myself up into position with just the tip touching her entrance. I pull her arms above her head, holding them there, and look down at what is mine.

"You are perfection, my lover," I proclaim as I push completely inside her welcoming folds. The feel of her is raw to my nerves and the sensation brings me to fever pitch. I cannot get enough of her. It is only a matter of minutes before she is trembling with the lofty peak of her bliss. She cries out unintelligibly and I, still seeking release, plunge my fangs into the soft flesh of her breast. I drink in the euphoria until we are both sated and spent.

I revel in this moment blurting out, "I swear you have bewitched me, Eric." I see the smile fade slightly from his lips so I continue, "In your arms there is nothing else that matters. Truly, though I never thought I'd say this, I am yours in every way." He is beaming at me and I know I have spoken the right words.

"You speak poetry to these ancient ears," he said pulling me into a sitting position and handing me my dress off the floor. "Of course I always knew it was a matter of _when_ not _if_, my lover," he purrs. "Come, let us leave dear one. I shall steal you away from this Halloween ballyhoo and we can continue to celebrate one another at my home."

"Eric, we can't," I say retrieving my panties from the crevice of the couch. He is crestfallen to say the least.

Rebounding quickly he adds, "Well, then your place is fine. I will make sure Pam occupies your roommate elsewhere."

"No," I explain, "I have a surprise for you, Eric."

"Really?" he is definitely intrigued.

"Yes, so get dressed before I change my mind!" I toss him his black shirt and leather pants. He turns to flash me that enticing derriere and I close my eyes to distract myself from the temptation.

"What are you supposed to be again?" I ask my divine vampire. Standing before me I can't help but notice how much Eric resembles a blond Brandon Lee from that movie _The Crow_. Undeniably, oh-my-undead gorgeous!

"You mean besides the champion of your heart?" he asks with a droll smirk. "I am Raven, Sookie. Throughout the centuries the raven has held different meanings for different peoples. He has often been an honored symbol of power direct from the gods."

"Well it certainly suits you," I assure him appreciatively. "Did the raven mean anything to you, before you were a vampire?" I ask.

"I honor the Norse god, Odinn," he replies running his fingers through his silken locks to smooth out his hair. "His loyal ravens Huginn and Muninn could speak and traveled the world from dawn until dusk gathering information to relay to their resting Master."

"They were his messengers?" I ask, genuinely interested.

"Yes, he gleaned so much wisdom from those heralds that they called him the 'raven-god'," he explained. "Odinn favored my father, the chieftain, amongst all of the Viking who worshiped him and anointed him with a banner imbued with magical qualities. The raven on the banner would show my father if victory would be had in battle and he carried it with him always as his most prized possession. I lost track of it after my change of course, but tales of its powers filtered through the ages."

"Eric, that's extraordinary," I babble. He so rarely opens up I try to absorb every detail. "I guess you really lost everything when you were changed, huh?" I speculate suddenly more interested in my shoe buckles than in meeting his eyes.

"Sookie, sometimes when you think you've lost something you've really just passed it on to benefit someone else," he broods. "In my death many others came to raise that banner and ride victorious who maybe never would have had the chance."

"Eric, I never knew you concerned yourself with the circumstance of others?" I grab his hands pulling him close and rest my head against his broad chest. Yes, this is where I belong.

"Well even a tortured vampire longs to find purpose in his existence, my lover," he whispers into my hair.

"My philosopher," I say burrowing into the embrace. "Ok, are you ready for your Halloween treat?"

"I assure you I have had all the treats I need," he teases, "but I'll admit I'd like to discover what you have in store."

I lead the way, anxious to find the others. I step out into the "graveyard" and, because of the angle, my eyes are drawn upward to the ceiling. A blanket of stars is spread over every inch and I turn to Eric to exclaim, "Oh, how beautiful! It's just like when I stepped out of my house earlier. Look over there Eric, it's Orion."

"Ah, but we see with different eyes, my lover," he murmurs into my ear sending shivers down to my toes. "You see the hunter, but I see only Frigg's distaff which she used to spin the clouds."

"I've never heard of Frigg, Eric." Sometimes I really regret my lack of formal education. Not everything falls under Word-of-the-Day calendars and paperback fiction novels. Although I am very impressed with what Bill can find just by scouring the internet.

"I'm not surprised dear one," he says smiling down at me. "She was the beloved wife of Odinn, the god I mentioned earlier. He held her in the highest regard among goddesses and she was the only one he ever let sit in his throne to survey the universe."

"Eric, you tell such wonderful tales," I coo up at him, "I could listen to them forever!"

"Well," a baritone voice addresses us, "forever is a concept we are all too familiar with, indeed." My guest has made his way over to us with Pam and Amelia following in his wake. Pam looks almost entranced and Amelia has suddenly found a patch of fur on her arm that needs fluffing.

Upon my life, I will never forget the look on Eric's face when he looked into the eyes of the stranger!

"Happy Halloween, Eric," I say with a smile. I grip his arm with my right and extend my left toward my guest. "This is my surprise…my treat!"

* * *

"Sookie, if this is some trick, let me assure you I am not amused," I tell my lover.

"She is not deceiving you," the unknown vampire speaks in a tone that demands attention. "I am precisely who I appear to be, Eric the Northman." He bellows my name drawing the attention of nearly all the guests.

My mouth is twitching, trying to form words, but I cannot seem to make it work. I have been waiting for this moment for centuries and now that it is upon me I am blowing it utterly. Focus, pull yourself together…now!

"My Prince," I proclaim and fall to my knees, "I am prostrate before your presence." My mind buzzes and I dare a peek back up at my hero. I cannot believe this is actually happening. It's him; the Lord of Darkness is really here!

"How very wise of you not to turn your eyes away from the 'Impaler' for very long," the Prince laughs at me with an evil glare. "Rise, Viking, you are a creature after my own heart. I count you Brother, Sheriff."

"Prince Dracula," I say nearly choking on the phrase as I stand. "It is truly an honor that you deign to grace us with your appearance at this humble affair. However I may be of service, you have only to ask."

I snap my fingers and Pam, shaking off the fog clouding her brain, is at my side. "This, my Lord, is my child, Pamela."

"Yes," Dracula explains, "I have already had the pleasure of meeting your precious creation. She was quite attentive while we waited, you may be assured."

"This, my Lord," I say grabbing Sookie by the elbow to pull her even closer to my side, "is my pledged, Sookie Stackhouse."

"Yes, Miss Stackhouse," Dracula says stretching out each word. "Intoxicating woman, she is the one you should thank for my presence. It is her arrangement which I could not refuse."

"Indeed, I am continually impressed with her magnificence, my Lord." I stare at Sookie, shaking my head in awe. I cannot imagine how she has pulled this off when far nobler and wealthier vampires have failed.

"Prince Dracula," Pam says with her head bent but eyes cast to meet him, "Shall we arrange a Donor?"

Well at least my child still has her wits about her since I apparently have my head up my ass! I just cannot imagine what 'arrangement' Sookie made. I'm starting to worry a little bit, actually. Sookie means well but has an incredible knack for getting in over her head.

"I will have my blood soon enough, child," Dracula replies to Pam and then turns to Sookie, "but first there is another matter to which I must attend."

"Eric," Sookie looks up at me with a grin. "Do you still have the ceremonial knife here from when we became pledged?"

"It can be arranged, my lover." I lean to whisper the location of the knife to my child and Pam is gone with vampire speed. I try to ascertain through the bond what she is planning but all I am flooded with is her love.

"Well, perhaps while that is being procured you would like to take the seat of honor, my Lord," I motion towards my usual perch. "I know it is not up to your usual grandeur, but it is the best I have to offer on no notice." There, I said it. I know she has done an incredibly amazing thing, but I would have appreciated a heads up at least, that my hero might decide to show.

"Nonsense, Viking," Dracula scoffs, "I admire the attention to detail you have given to the décor. Although I must say I will never comprehend the breather's fascination with assuming supernatural creatures come from graveyards. I have always detested their filth myself."

I am horrified! I have my hero in the one place he hates more than anything else. I turn to grimace at Sookie, when I thankfully see Pam returning with the knife. She hands the velvet wrapped weapon to me and I just hold it out, unsure whether Sookie wanted it or if she meant it for me to use. I hate not being in control!

* * *

"Eric," I begin, "I have had a lot of time to gather my thoughts recently and the first thing that needs attention is our bond." I take the knife from its velvet wrapping and lay it gently back in his hands.

I can feel the eyes of everyone at the party boring into my back. Not only am I picking up Eric's concerns through the bond, but I've got Mr. Big Shot Vamp salivating on one side and I'm being bombarded with the hysterical thoughts of every confused human in the room on the other. Pam is hovering next to Amelia, practically cutting off the circulation to her arm in her excitement.

"Throughout our bonding I have made very little easy for you, Eric," I concede, "and my doubts have caused us both pains. That ends tonight. Will you renew the bond with me, here, for all to see?"

"Sookie," he gasps with a blood tear threatening to escape, "are you certain?"

"Eric, yes," I assuage him. "I choose to be bonded in blood."

He looks me in the eyes, looking through to my soul. I wonder what he sees. The significance of my words is not lost to him. By this point someone has even stopped the music and silence permeates the bar. Without a word he hands me the knife so I can control the wielding. Well I guess I'll just repeat what we did in Rhodes. Goodbye, sexy shirt! I slice precisely through the fine black fabric just below his nipple and nick the back left side of my own neck for him to use. I desperately hope I have managed to avoid my main veins. We are on each other's wounds instantly, both drawing hungrily. I thought at first I might have made a mistake in choosing my neck but Eric contorts skillfully to allow me the best angle to his chest and doesn't miss a drop of my blood. There is no patience between us for turn taking.

I have forgotten, until now, how sweet his blood tastes. The thick liquid that was previously so hard to imbibe now seems like honey. It coats my throat as I gulp eagerly, and each swallow sparks new life inside every inch of me. The arousal is inevitable for us both. Lost in the moment, I forget our surroundings and moan audibly as his tugs on my neck create a deeper sensation. The slice on his chest is closing so I lick the wound greedily, circling his erect nipple. When my hot breath escapes across it, he has had all he can stand of the public display.

"Excuse me, my Lord," Eric tells Dracula, "we shall return." His pants are bulging at the seams again. The Prince responds only with a peal of rumbling laughter and the entire room palpably relaxes. A few guests even clap hesitantly in their uncertain enthusiasm over the disruption.

I have never enjoyed feeling like a rag doll more than I do in that instant. Eric sweeps me up onto his shoulder, and in mere seconds we are in his dark office. Using his free hand, he deftly flips the light switch on, though obviously he can see perfectly well without. He pauses slightly to kick the door closed for a semblance of privacy, as if almost everyone out there hasn't very acute hearing. I am too enthralled in my vampire to care.

Eric pulls me down the front of his chest and I earnestly wrap my legs around his middle. I cover his neck with my kisses as his hands grip my butt underneath the skirt of my dress. I slide my tongue down the outside curve of his ear and when I nip the lobe with my front teeth he becomes a fiend of desire.

Eric shreds my panties and unbuttons his pants in one swift movement, still supporting my bottom. Knowing the frenzy of passion can't be contained much longer, he coaxes me into position and I cry out as his tip teases at my entrance. Fevered with primal need he thrusts and slams me vigorously down onto his shaft. I scream with pleasure and throw my head back, keening to the heavens. Every fiber of my being pulses with delight and I propel my head forward, biting his neck savagely. Eric hisses with animal gratification, latching onto my swelling breast and quenching his own thirst as we both crescendo together.

"Wow," is all I can say at first.

"Oh, my lover," Eric chirrs. "You slay me, truly."

He seats us both on the couch lest we fall from exhaustion. In his lap I burrow further into his chest while I catch my breath. We sit there holding one another and slowly time begins to move again around us. The sounds of the party begin to filter back into our awareness and I recognize the sultry tones of Norah Jones' _Nearness of You_ being played.

"So, my lover," Eric inquires, "tell me how you managed to entice the Lord of Darkness to attend. Not that it matters to me, but you haven't much money or pedigree to ply him with, as all vampires have attempted to do."

"Well, Bill helped me make initial contact through his computer directory," I explain. Eric arches his brow but doesn't interrupt.

"Getting him here was mostly accidental, though," I continue. "You see, not being good with email I decided to send a personal and handwritten plea detailing my plans. I must have inadvertently nicked my finger on the envelope when I sealed it, though. The reply he sent was most emphatic that he hadn't received a more intriguing sample of blood in centuries! He assured me of his attendance and it wasn't long before one of his handlers made contact to work out the details. He actually spent the day resting at Bill's after his arrival. I thought that would be thanks enough for Bill helping me make contact in the first place, since he is still too weak to leave his house."

Eric is all over worry as he pushes me aside, quickly standing to pull up his pants. He faces me with crossed arms and a stern expression.

"Sookie, I appreciate the lengths you went to appease me, but honestly, how could you be so foolish?!" he shouts.

"Eric, please," I protest, but he cuts me off.

"No, Sookie, this is not Andre we're dealing with here," he hisses venomously down at me. "Regardless of whatever negotiation you may think you have made, Prince Dracula is here for more of your blood and I am virtually powerless to stop him! My life will be forfeit to the sun if I so much as strike him, let alone kill him, as I most likely will have to do. Oh, my lover, what have you been pulled into now?"

He is pacing now. The line of rapport we are sharing through the bond is now full of rage, worry and indecision.

"Eric, it's okay," I explain, imploring him to listen. If he hears me, he makes no indication and, if anything, his pacing grows more agitated.

"Eric, stop for a second and listen," I beg. "You're making me dizzy!" He ceases his pacing and stops before me, staring a hole into my forehead.

"Eric, I know he came here for my blood and I am prepared to offer it to him," I state simply. "Now, before you go crazy, please just hear me out and sit down next to me on the couch." Eric sits after a long moment, looking anything but calmed by my words.

I take his hands in mine and say, "The bond renewal was just the first decision I made while healing these last few months." I grasp his hands in mine and search his eyes for the understanding I require.

* * *

My lover sits there, exploring my face for a hint of comprehension, but I feel at a loss to put her at ease. Surely she is not suggesting that she will give herself willingly to him after what we have just shared.

"I cannot imagine a future where I am not with you, Eric," my lover says and her eyes lock on mine. "As full of grief as our history together has been, it just can't compare to how wonderfully right we are together. I want to spend several lifetimes just getting to know your sordid past and several more creating our future."

Who is this tempting Siren? I have half a mind to throw her down and drain her right here! Can it be that she is really ready so soon?

"Sookie, am I really understanding you correctly?" I question. "There must be more to your reasoning. You need not sacrifice so much." Some other part of me is speaking while the vampire lies in wait of his prey. I swallow needlessly, salivating at the thought of all her delicious blood.

"Eric, after the fairies," she chokes out, "I just realized that what I was trying to stay alive for is exactly what I keep missing out on by being so very damn fragile!"

She rises and her face is flushed with determination. I know there are words streaming out of her lips but I have succumbed to my other senses and they are not registering. She is captivating and I catalog every tiny detail into memory. I soak in every line on her face, the smell of citrus from her shampoo mixed with the sweaty remnants of our sex, and even the bouquet of her blood at the back of my tongue. I tuck the precious jewels away to cherish at my leisure. I am pulled back into reality when she stops speaking, obviously waiting for a response.

"I grant you have put a bit of thought into this then," I reply, "but I still do not grasp why you feel the need to involve Prince Dracula? Would you really relinquish your mortality, and give so much control, to anyone other than me, lover?"

"Eric," Sookie explains, "I happen to know you would not relish breaking the vow you made to me, and who better to perform the task than the Legendary Lord of the Night, or whatever you guys call him."

"Sookie, with him as your maker he would control you completely," I explain. "Somehow no matter how delicious you are, dear one, I do not think the 'Impaler' will be as kind and gentle to you as I have been."

"Just follow me on this, Eric," she says with a mischievous air. "Vampire strength is determined by age, is it not?"

"Yes of course," I mutter and begin to see the point.

"Well, just because Mr. Scary Celebrity out there drains me," she blurts out and can't help but to gulp in apprehension, "doesn't mean he would control me, Eric. He wasn't made vampire until his own human death came out on a battlefield in 1476. Most of the horrific stuff he's so famous for happened when he was still human. So by my vague calculations, that would make you about…"

"Four hundred and fifty years older," I finish her sentence in astonishment, "give or take." Truth being told, I am impressed that my lover has arranged such a plan.

"Our bond would be stronger," I mutter. "In theory, it would supersede the bond between maker and child."

"Plus, and this is the kicker," she says with smile, "I never told him I was a telepath. So he has no idea that I may be useful to him for anything other than my blood. He has already agreed to relinquish me into your very capable hands. As he put it, 'he has no use for the demands and tedium that a newborn vampire requires', and I believe him."

"Hmmm, my lover," I ponder her words, scouring them for flaws, "I am inclined to agree with your reasoning, though it is my nature to doubt his word. I would have suggested Pam, who is in my control and whom I could force to release you, should it become necessary. However, I do not see another alternative, as he is now here and waiting. Well, not one that doesn't end very badly for us all, anyway. I am afraid I must acquiesce."

"Well," she says, "let's get to it before I change my mind."

I take my lover's hand and lead her uncertainly to meet her destiny.

* * *

A little embarrassed from our hasty departure earlier, I allow Eric to lead me all the way back to Prince Dracula. I do not meet the eyes of the guests around me as the fear starts to set in, my palms beginning to sweat. I know Eric can sense my nervousness but it seems as if his resolve has taken over now that the decision had been made.

He smiles down reassuringly at me and says to the Prince, "We are ready, my Lord."

"Excellent," Dracula says stretching out the syllables. "Viking, do you have a more private venue at your disposal? It is not my wish to make our arrangement well known to the masses."

Now that is something I can understand. Gossip spreads like wildfire and if this takes place with so many onlookers, it will only be a matter of time before the press gets a hold of it.

"Of course, let us retire to my home where we can all be more comfortable," Eric offers. "Pam make arrangements so you may join us, and Amelia, I'm sure Sookie would appreciate your company as well."

"No," Amelia cries, "this is too much!" She points accusatorially at the vampires and shouts, "She is just too wrapped up in your vamp world to know the gravity of what she's giving up! I can't go along with this as if it's no big deal for a human to die!"

"You," the Prince seethes and grabs Amelia's neck. "Let me assure you, the taking of a life is always a 'big deal' and this woman gives the greatest gift this evening. Two worlds come together tonight, and though it may not make sense to you, suffice that it does to others. Are you in the habit of questioning the motives of those far more powerful than yourself?"

"Amelia," I hurryingly interject before my roommate gets strangled, "don't you see I am doing this for you? I want to do this for you and all of my family and friends. The time I spend laughing with you, reading to Hunter, and even trading sarcastic banter with Pam, that is the time that matters. Those are the things to live for, and I'm tired of missing them because I'm banged up on my deathbed. I want to have forever to enjoy these things! Tallying up all the crap I've been through, don't you think I've earned it, Amelia?"

"Yes, of course, Sookie," she strains to mumble through Dracula's grip, "but you'll lose everything human about you. I worry that you're already thinking like the vampires you hold dear, instead of focusing on the human things you'll be giving up."

"I will come with you, though," she concedes, "if you won't change your mind. I'll keep your secret from Sam and Jason as long as possible, too."

"You are mistaken woman," Prince Dracula says, shaking Amelia loose from his hand. "A sacrifice of this magnitude is the noblest thing a creature can do, and it is what distinguishes your precious humanity."

I look up at Eric remembering our conversation from earlier.

"It's just like your raven banner, Eric," I tell him as my fear falls away. "Sometimes losing something dear just means it goes to benefit someone else."

My vampire winks at me and brings my hand to his lips for a chaste kiss.

"Let's go everyone," I say, emboldened. "I'm not afraid or embarrassed, I'm proud to do whatever I can for the ones I love."

Eric and I climb into his corvette and pull out into the chilly fall air so the others can follow.

"My lover, are you cold?" Eric asks pulling me close to his side.

"I'm okay," I reply, and I actually mean it. There is so much love and lust being sent through our bond right now, it actually warms me physically from the inside.

"I'm sorry for disrupting your party tonight, Eric," I say looking up into his beautiful eyes when he turns from the road.

He laughs so hard it's contagious and I begin to giggle.

"My lover, tonight is the first time I have ever enjoyed an American Halloween," he cajoles. "I am finally beginning to see the merit in these Tricks and Treats you crave!"

We laugh and hold each other close, embracing the night ahead.

* * *

A/N: This was my first attempt at writing something for this site, so please review and tell me what you think! Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I LOVE feedback of any kind. The title of this fic came from Dracula's line in the last section about two worlds coming together...also I had Lewis Carroll's _Jabberwocky_ poem on the brain. I did take a little bit of historical license in attributing the Raven Banner as belonging to Eric's father, but I thought it was too interesting not to include. A big thank you to Zigs and Yoga for hosting this awesome contest!

Happy Halloween to you all!


End file.
